Baron's Momentary Loss of Composure
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: There is only so much a person can take before they combust. Baron is one of these people. When he realizes how much he wants Charisse, he finally loses his composure (momentarily) but it reveals hidden feelings and the truth always comes out. Rated for lemon and adult content! Baron/OC!


_**Description: Baron has a momentary loss of composure and he and Charisse discover things. Warning: Sex and masturbation! I'm blushing because of how explicit it gets! I am not responsible for any blood loss. **_

_** If you are not fans of lemons or OCs, turn back now!**_

_** (Baron POV)**_

__Just thinking about her made me feel warm and tingly. Those tight skirts she wore and tightly-cut shirts just made it worse. Her smiles were so seductive and her fangs were nice and sharp. I always imagined them wrapped around my cat-hood that pulsed at the sight of her. Her hazel eyes captivated me and her short dark hair smelled so sweet. The feeling was even worse during her pre-menstrual and menstrual cycles because it was just the cat in us. Humans called it being "in heat," I called it monthly torture.

I sat at my desk, reading a thick volume in an attempt to rid my mind of fantasies but it didn't work. In my mind's eyes, I could see her giving me…sexual release that involved her mouth and sharp teeth. How horrible I was! I unbuttoned my pants and slid my hand to the crotch of my boxers. As expected, my cat-hood was throbbing with lust. I had to relieve myself before Muta, Toto, or (God forbid) Charisse, the girl who haunted my fantasies, got here.

In desperation, I ventured in the bathroom I rarely used and took care of it there. I thought of her. Charisse…her scent…her form…her lovely voice. It was all too much for me…In a matter of seconds, I released, groaning Charisse's name. How I wanted her so! Just the mere thought of her moaning my name made me want to stand under a cold shower. I remembered when I first started feeling this…craving for her.

(Flashback)

_I watched Charisse as she organized some papers for me. Her winsome ways made me smile. I loved seeing her get flustered because her face, even though it was full of snow-white fur, would turn a bright shade of pink. Charisse, like me, was a Cat Creation who was abandoned in her own country, America, and got picked up by a Japanese traveler. Since she was so scuffed up and uncared for, he brought her to Nishi-san and asked him to repair her. Of course Nishi-san agreed. _

_ After she got repaired, Charisse, Muta, and I started the Cat Bureau in hopes of finding my lost love Louise. Charisse was totally on board with helping me but when we actually met with Louise, she was so consumed by the Evil Magician's dark magic that she didn't recognize me. In the fight, Charisse stabbed Louise because my fiancée almost stabbed her. Of course I mourned the loss of Louise but Charisse was nearly catatonic with grief and guilt because she killed Louise. In actuality, Charisse just defended herself from being killed herself. I tried to tell her that but Charisse wouldn't listen. _

_ A few years later, she eventually got over her depression and began working diligently for the Cat Bureau. When Haru came for help, Charisse and I worked hard as a team to assist the human girl. Of course Haru assumed that the two of us were "going steady," in her words, but I denied it. It had me thinking, though, about my feelings for her. Did I have feelings for her?_

_ Since I knew Charisse was easily-flustered, I crept up behind her while she was working and ran a finger down her spine, which caused her to jump and squeal all at once. I couldn't help but sneak up behind and whisper in her ear. _

_ "Are you busy, my dear?" I asked in the most seductive tone I could muster._

_ "Oh!" she squealed, fur rippling in surprise as she turned to face him. "Baron, you gave me a scare!" _

_ "Sorry, Charisse," I replied, smiling, stroking her hair slightly. "I couldn't help myself." _

_ "It's okay," she said, turning towards me. _

_ We could feel the tension in the room and our hearts began beating faster. Charisse's cheeks glowed pink and I looked intoxicated like I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her, so desperately, so much, but then I realized how far we were going. Then she did the hardest thing : She turned and walked away, breaking the tension. _

(Flashback end)

After releasing two more times, I cleaned myself up and just in time. Muta, my big marshmallow of a friend, Toto, my bird friend, and Charisse, the girl of my dreams, came walking in. My mouth went dry when I saw what she was wearing. Instead of wearing a dress suit, she was wearing a silk blue dress that went to her ankles. It was modest but it softly clung to all the right places. I bit my tongue to keep myself from uttering a sound.

"Hey, Baron," she said in a voice as soft as honey. "I finished my mission. The little girl finally stood up to her bullies." She smiled in a seductive way that made me feel hot all over again

"Yeah," said Muta, throwing an arm around her and he smiled. "A chip off the old block, eh, Baron?"

"I agree with you, Belly-Brain," replied Toto, preening his wings.

The cordial air between Muta and Toto disappeared as soon as those words. Muta glared at Toto, his beady eyes narrowing, and he went into boxer position. He watched way too much wrestling.

"Wanna run that by me again, Beak-Head?" he asked rhetorically, balling his fists threateningly.

"Belly-Brain," repeated Toto, smirking derisively, egging Muta on.

"Come here," growled Muta angrily, "I'd like a chicken dinner."

"Rocks aren't good for you, Fatso," retorted Toto coolly.

Before they could they could destroy my office, I gave them a sharp reproof. "Take your fighting outside!" I commanded, pointing to the door.

The two arguing animals went out the door and began fighting. Charisse sighed, placing a hand to her brow, looking irritated. Even annoyed, she looked so beautiful. I smiled at her pleasantly and gestured her to sit down.

"Why are those two being so disagreeable?" I asked, shaking my head.

"To turn me on," she answered sarcastically, smiling slightly.

Oh, how I wanted to turn her on! My fur bristled with a seductive chill that went down my spine.

"Charisse, I need to tell you something." Normally, I would have been ashamed to be so direct but if I didn't tell her I loved her, I would spontaneously combust.

"What is it, Baron?" she asked, giving me a cute confused look.

"I'm in love with you," I answered genuinely.

Shock filled her pretty features and it felt like a weight settled in my stomach. I truly ruined our friendship now!

"I apologize for being so direct," I said quickly to amend the situation. "I just…I can't help my feelings because you captivate me. Every day you inspire me. If you don't feel the same way, I completely understand…"

"I love you too," she cut across me with a serious look on her face. "I always loved you, Baron. At first I dismissed it as a childish crush but now, I'm truly in love with you…"

Before I could respond, she got up, shoved the books on my desk aside, got on my desk, and pressed her mouth to mine roughly. I immediately responded, cupping her face in my hands, moving my mouth ardently against hers. A shiver of heat went down my spine when I felt her soft yet experienced lips glide across mine. The beast inside me cheered victoriously and I wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

Suddenly, she began unbuttoning my vest and I eagerly clutched at her tightly. When my dress shirt was revealed, I moved to untie her dress but she teasingly shook her head and smirked. I've had enough! I needed her now! A feral growl escaped my mouth, causing her to start in surprise. I probably sounded like a beast to her but I couldn't take it anymore.

"I _need_you, Charisse," I growled seductively, grabbing her by the slim shoulders. "I don't want to wait anymore."

She nodded slightly and crashed her lips to mine roughly. My hands caressed everything—her shoulders, her arms, her breasts, her waist, her hips, and finally her thighs. A soft moan escaped her lips and a sharp sting of arousal bit my abdomen. This was better than any fantasy I ever had.

"Wait…" she gasped as my lips trailed her jaw hotly.

"No…" I replied, taking her form into my arms. "Now…"

"Baron," she breathed, retreating a bit. "Toto and Muta could be watching…"

Without saying another word, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her off to my rarely-used bedroom where we could take our time to…reintroduce ourselves.

…

I didn't mean to be so rough but as soon as we entered my dark bedroom, I slammed her up against up against a wall and pressed her into it wantonly. A slight gasp escaped when her back came in contact with the wall but then I slammed my lips to hers and my tongue entered her mouth vengefully. If she was shocked, she was good at hiding it because she twined her tongue with mine and heat filled our bodies. It felt so right!

Swiftly, I untied her dress and pushed her silk straps off her slim shoulders. She shrugged out of it and let it fall to the floor. To my intense surprise and joy, she was wearing a lovely white negligee with a lacy brassiere and matching barely-there underpants. A gasp of need escaped my lips and the crotch of my pants grew uncomfortably tight on me. Lord have mercy, it was possible to combust spontaneously!

"How do I look?" she gasped, gesturing to herself. "I don't look silly, do I?"

"No," I said in a gravelly tone, "you look absolutely stunning."

The lacy wear gave its full effect and I placed my lips back to hers lustfully. I felt her fingers glide to my pants and she hurriedly undid the buttons to pull my pants down. A soft chuckle came from me and she peered up at me curiously.

"A little horny there, aren't we?" I asked rhetorically, knowing what her answer would be.

She grinned coquettishly and unbuttoned my dress shirt as fast as she could. When the shirt landed with my pants, I swiftly subtracted my gloves, shoes, and stockings and we fell back onto my neatly-made four poster bed. I removed her lacy wear and I groaned with need when I saw her full pert breasts and glistening woman-jewel. My bare hands went to her wet opening and I began working my magic on her.

At first I thought I had hurt her because how sharply she moaned but then I saw her lust-filled dark eyes encouraging me to go on. I roughly caressed her clitoris and wild cries and moans escaped her open mouth. Her noises made it feel even worse for me so I hurried and pulled my boxers off, revealing my large cat-hood, but I continued pleasuring her until she snapped and hot liquid came from her.

"Lovely…" I murmured, staring at her. "I wonder what you taste like…I want to find out…"

I placed my mouth to her hot folds and took a deep sniff. Her husky, sexy scent made me want to taste her even more. My tongue came out and I began licking and sucking at her like a parched man needing water. Her cries grew insistent and louder and she began writhing with joy. What really surprised me was when she pushed me closer to her core. I continued what I was doing until she snapped once again and the hot liquid entered my mouth.

I moaned at the taste of her. God, she tasted so good! She inhaled and exhaled deeply, catching her breath, and I noticed tears of pleasure were soaked into her blushing furry cheeks. I must have done really well at what I did but I only acted on my animal instincts.

"Hmm…" I heard her murmur softly and her eyes landed my sex organ. "Impressive, Humbert…" God, her voice sounded so husky and sexy that it made me want her even more.

I would have flushed at her direct words but that went out the door when her hands wrapped around my enlarged cat-hood. Groans escaped my lips as her grip tightened and pumped my organ. Masturbation was one thing but what she did was indescribably good. All sensible thought left me and I only focused on the primal desire I felt and my feelings for her. Suddenly, I could take it no longer. I exploded on her hands and arms but she looked so hot covered in my load. It was there that I marked her as mine.

We started out the love-making as traditional cat-style. She turned on her stomach and I mounted her from behind. Of course I didn't bite her on the nape of her neck but I did hold her tightly. When I entered her womanly cat-hood, a strident cry came from her but I knew it was because I was her first. Her tight quim squeezed me like a suction cup and I had to thrust in her a few good times to loosen her internal muscles. Despite acting so coquettish to me, Charisse truly was a virgin.

"Relax…" I breathed in her pointed ear. "I'll be gentle…"

"I don't want gentle…" she moaned, panting slightly. "More…Take me harder…"

I did as she requested and thrust into her deeply, breaking her virgin barrier. Blood came out of her but I just couldn't stop. My thrusts grew faster and harder and her body quaked with each one. Cries of ecstasy came from her open mouth and finally we both came undone. I slammed into her one last time and we both ended up climaxing hard and good. I slid out of her so we could catch our breaths and I laid down next to her, listening to her breathe.

"Humbert," she breathed, getting my attention, "that's how cats do it…"

"Isn't that what we are, love?" I asked teasingly, stroking her breasts idly.

"Let me show you how humans do it," she said seductively, causing me to shudder in delight.

She mounted my hips and slid herself onto my cat-hood. I stared at her hot body, enjoying the sight of her breasts and the feel of her warm, wet core. Suddenly, she began moving and it felt like lightening hit my body. As she moved up and down, she bent to capture my lips in a passionate kiss and our cries escaped in each other's mouths. Since I was so aroused, it didn't take long for the orgasm to come. We both cried out in pleasure and Charisse's body snapped back like a string before she rolled off of me to catch her breath.

It didn't take long to recover ourselves and I moved to make love to her in the traditional human way. I slid into her quim and thrust into her as fast and hard as I could. With every thrust, she screamed my name in ecstasy. I never loved my name as much as I did now and it sounded so good from her lips. She gripped me tightly and angled herself so I could thrust deeper into her. I started at the woman I loved and her expression made me fall for her even more. It was the look of unbelievable pleasure and I could tell she was enjoying this.

I finally thrust into her harshly and my seed sprayed into her hot core. As if on clockwork, she too released and we basked in the warmth of each other. After a few seconds, I pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. We were spent, weary, and out of breath so we spent a few minutes regulating our breathing. Then she snuggled into me and began drifting off.

"I love you, Humbert," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Charisse," I replied lovingly, kissing her gently.

A light groan came from her and I felt myself harden again, which woke her right up.

"Humbert!" she cried in laughter when she felt my hint of arousal touching her hip.

I laughed too. "See what you do to me, darling?" I said slyly, smirking slightly.

We made love three more times before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, deeply satisfied and sated.

…

We woke up late and continued holding each other. As we started making love again, though, the door flew open, revealing Muta and Toto. I immediately rolled off of Charisse and we covered ourselves with the dirty sheets. The two chuckled nervously and averted their gaze quickly. I felt this desire to beat the hell out of these two for interrupting our time.

"Sorry," said Muta awkwardly. "I didn't know that we'd be interrupting something." Then, he chuckled suggestively, making me want to hurt him even more.

"Pay up, Tweetie," he then said to Toto, who gaped at us in shock. "I betted they'd make love last night. I win."

Growling profanities, Toto handed Muta some mulberries and pouted. As funny as that was, I wanted them out.

"Muta, Toto," I started as calmly as I could.

"What?" they asked casually in unison.

"Get out!" both Charisse and I exclaimed in embarrassment, pointing to the door.

The two ran out and shut the door behind them but we could still hear them laughing loudly at the predicament. The mood was officially ruined so we both got up and put our clothes on. We dressed in silence but then we embraced each other tightly.

"I love you," she whispered, clinging to me.

"I love you more, baby," I replied, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

…

As we drank tea, we talked, laughed, and kissed, just enjoying being in each other's presence. The radio I had played a pleasant song by Martina McBride and I smiled at the lyrics she sang.

_I think to myself, I think to myself,_

_ This world is a beautiful place… _

_ Yes, _I agreed mentally, _yes, it is. _

Charisse and I sat with each other and embraced lovingly. I had never been so happy in my entire life and I knew it would never fade away. Like many tales and stories before, I knew we would live happily ever after, and then some.

_Fin._

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that because it was extremely awkward to type. *Hides behind Baron and Sebastian Michaelis* Please, don't flame me for writing that! I'm just following the orders of the Baron in my head (and no, I'm not crazy)! For those who enjoyed it, R&R!**_


End file.
